1: The King
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: (part one of Alina & Nikolai series) "You'll probably point out how ridiculous I'm going to look sitting next to you," I added, shifting uncomfortably in the dress. "Alina," he said, clear hazel eyes dancing playfully, "anyone would look ridiculous sitting next to me."


_**Alina &amp; Nikolai**_

_**1:The King**_

**I am so excited to write a fanfic like this. I've never done a series before so this should be interesting. Okay, so I'm going to be posting a series of short stories about Alina and Nikolai's life together at the Grand Palace, if they had ended up getting married in Ruin and Rising. There are hardly any fanfics written about these two, so I decided to do something about it. It was hard to capture Nikolai's character, so if it sucks and is nothing like him, please don't leave a negative review! **

**Note: I own none of these characters or the Grisha trilogy.**

**Other Note: reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Hope you like this first short story XD**

_**Alina**_

It was one of the most glorious days in the heart of summer. The sky was open, clear, and as blue as ocean waves. The lush gardens glowed beneath the morning sun, emerald and brilliant. Os Alta was turned to a city of gold in the warm sunlight and nearly everyone was outside, taking advantage of such fine weather.

Me? I was trapped inside the Grand Palace, wearing a ridiculous dress, and once again enduring the many situations that happened here that made me want to stab myself.

"I really don't see why all of this has to be absolutely perfect," I grumbled, as a flurry of servants fussed over me, tugging at my dress and hair. It was the fifth one they'd made me put on and I was grateful that they'd finally decided to just let me wear it instead of trying to find another.

"Because," a blonde servant huffed, "the King's parents are coming all the way from the Colonies to visit today and everything _must _be absolutely perfect for them. They were the King and Queen, you know."

"Key word there: _were," _I pointed out drily. I winced as another servant yanked my hair up onto my head, trying to twist it into some elaborate style. If I had to go through one more day with these people always hurrying around, trying to please me, I was going to puke. I was the Queen of Ravka, not a four-year-old girl; I knew how to take care of myself, and really, I'd been just as lowly as they were not very long ago.

"I understand, _moya tsaritsa, _but they were royalty once and they are related to royalty now," the blonde replied matter-of-factly. "So they must be treated with respect. Besides, this is the first time they'll be meeting you as their son's wife. It's always wise to make good first impressions."

"I guess," I agreed grudgingly. I decided not to point out that the first time I met my husband, he was masquerading as a pirate and had almost gotten me killed. Multiple times. _Not exactly a good first impression _there_, Sobachka._

Another redheaded servant flashed me a comforting smile. "Don't sound so worried," she said reassuringly, holding out her hand to me, palm up. A pair of lovely, emerald earrings glinted in her hand and I took them. "You look beautiful, _moya tsaritsa_. And I'm sure you'll be fine when you meet them."

"Thank you," I mumbled, still not very good at taking compliments. "I hope you're right."

The servants circled me once, putting the final touches on my dress, makeup, and hair. Then, executing polite curtsies, they left the room. I listened to the _click _of the door closing behind them. I stood alone, in the middle of a huge, luxurious bedroom at the Grand Palace, and felt as though my world was slowly crumbling down around me, day by day. I wasn't meant for this life. I wasn't a saint or a Sun Summoner. I was just a girl who had lost everything when I had lost Mal, and had gotten married because I felt that it was all I had left to do for my country. A pang of guilt and grief made me shut my eyes briefly. Maybe I had only done it to ease my own pain, to have a country to rule and people to protect, so that my life wouldn't be so desperately empty after Mal.

I walked across the room, past the sprawling, silk-covered bed and the door to the beautifully designed bathroom, and stopped in front of the full-length mirror. My hair was piled atop my head, with several strands loose around my shoulders like twisting swirls of snow. My dark brown eyes were weighed down by coal-black lashes and my skin seemed to glow. The dress I wore was a cascade of silk, modestly decorated with diamonds, and colored softest emerald. I reached up and put in the earrings, the emerald ring gleaming at my finger as I did.

Just then, the bedroom door opened again. At first, I hardly glanced over at whatever new servant was entering. Then I realized that it actually _wasn't_ a servant and did a double-take.

"I swear Nikolai, if you say one irritating word, I will punch you," I warned, because if I didn't warn him, that was literally what would happen.

Nikolai Lantsov entered the room the way he always did: confident, smooth, and, well, like a King. His uniform framed his strong shoulders and his chest was studded with medals that, unlike his father, he had earned. He faced me with a look of feigned innocence. "I didn't even say anything remotely irritating yet," he protested calmly.

I sighed. "True," I admitted. "But I bet you will. You'll probably point out how ridiculous I'm going to look sitting next to you," I added, shifting uncomfortably in the dress.

"Alina," he said, clear hazel eyes dancing playfully, "anyone would look ridiculous sitting next to me." I shot him a glare, but he only laughed. He crossed the room to my side and looked me over. "I like the dress," he said conversationally.

"Thanks," I muttered, suddenly self-conscious. "It took five tries to get the servants to pick one. Why do I have servants again?"

He arched an eyebrow, the slash of a pirate's smirk pulling at his lips. "You married me."

"Oh yeah." I paused. "And why did I do _that_ again?"

"It starts with my good looks, but the list goes on and on, _tsaritsa."_

"I do remember saying I'd punch you if you got irritating."

"You said the same thing on our wedding day, if I remember correctly."

I huffed a loud, annoyed breath and he chuckled, as smooth as a coiled snake. His dark golden hair had grown from its military cut and was wavy like spilled honey, a few strands always finding their way down into his eyes. I snuck a glance at the mirror and suppressed a sigh. We didn't look like a married couple. I looked like an angry girl shoved into a dress and Nikolai looked like a devilishly handsome King. (which was, of course, what he was) Oh, wouldn't his parents be proud.

"I don't want to do this," I stated. "The last time I saw your parents, your mother looked like she wanted to kill me."

"You did kinda take her place as Queen," Nikolai pointed out unhelpfully.

"I know, but still." I rolled my eyes. "She's probably going to try and murder me today."

"Now that's ridiculous. She'd never try to kill you in front of a King."

"Oh really? And how do you know that?"

"Because if it weren't true, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

I snorted, but he had a point. No one in their right mind would live with Nikolai for most of their lives and _not_ try to kill him at some point. I'd already considered it many times. I sighed and brushed back one of the white curls framing my face. "You ready?"

His smile was all fox. "Always."

"Then let's go get this over with. Unless you want to do me a favor and kill me now?"

"And suffer through this alone?" He shook his head and offered his arm to me, which I took after a beat of hesitation. "I don't think so."

-o-o-o-

Nikolai's parents were both horrible people. There was no way to get around this fact. They were horrible, selfish people. His mother had despised me since she had found out through messengers that I had chosen to marry Nikolai. She had met me before and during the war, and both times, she'd looked extremely irritated with everything I did. Considering I helped dethrone her, I had expected some of the anger.

Now her husband was a different story; he hated me and I hated him right back. He had raped and abused my best friend, Genya, who was now one of the leaders of the Second Army. He had then proceeded to try to have her hanged for poisoning him with a toxin that had taken years from his life (which she had done in revenge). Nikolai had saved her and had pretty much forced his father to hand over the crown. The last time I'd talked to the previous King, I had threatened him while defending Genya, and he had called me a witch and said he should've had me killed. Then Nikolai exiled his parents to the Southern Colonies, where they could live in peace, _away _from the Grand Palace.

So, this was why I wasn't looking forward to this meeting. And sure enough, it was awkward, tense, and downright miserable. When his parents arrived, his father had a permanent scowl on his face and his mother raked an icy, disapproving gaze over me. We'd exchanged bordering-on-polite greetings, walked through the glorious entry chamber of the Grand Palace, and then made our way through the castle to sit outside, talking all the while about politics, wars, and other boring things. I thanked every saint I knew that we were outside, sitting by the entrance to the maze-like gardens in the warm summer breeze. I reclined in my chair as much as I could in my dress and let the wind tug at my hair. I was only half-listening to the conversation now.

"I have to ask," the former Queen began, jerking me out of my daze. "Have you put any thought into the matter of an heir?" The question should have been simple, but the weight her words held made me uneasy.

Nikolai didn't even blink. "Of course," he answered.

She raised her eyebrows. "And what have you decided?"

"There's no hurry. We have plenty of time before we need to think about giving Ravka an heir."

She sniffed. "Why, I'm surprised," she remarked, sending me a sideways glance. "It's been year and a half since the wedding. I would've thought you'd be eager to have a child. Your people would certainly be pleased."

"Our people will have to wait then," Nikolai replied, not unkindly. "Really, _madraya, _we're fine. When the time comes, there will be another Lantsov to take the throne." At this, his hazel eyes cut to mine. I felt an uncomfortable feeling settle over me. That was my other problem with being Queen: I married Nikolai for Ravka and nothing more. I wasn't in love with him and I had never given a thought to having children with him someday.

"Are you sure?" his mother asked, and now there was definitely an edge to her voice. Her blue eyes sliced into mine. "My dear girl, don't you want to have children someday?"

"I never really gave it much thought," I answered.

The former King snorted quietly and the ex-Queen gave a sigh. "No thought at all?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose it's a possibility," I admitted. I could feel Nikolai's eyes on me now. "Someday. But not anytime soon, of course."

"Of course," she echoed, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I should've expected this."

"Mother..." Nikolai warned.

"Well, it's true. I should've known a saint wouldn't lower herself to sharing her bed with a mere King."

At this point, the ex-King wisely excused himself. I stared at her, my face burning at the image her words brought. Nikolai's expression darkened with anger.

"That," he said darkly, "was completely uncalled for, _madraya." _The word _madraya _dripped from his mouth like venom.

"It's true, and you know it," she flashed back. "This girl is a foolish excuse for a Queen. And both of you have put no thought into what is best for your people."

"There's no need for this," he snapped. "You don't care about what's best for our people. You're acting out of jealousy and nothing more."

"And you are doing nothing. Neither of you."

"Alina and I—"

"Are not in love," she cut him off. She glared at me, blonde hair whipping across her furious features. "And she is letting that fact hold her back."

My jaw dropped. Not because of what she'd said, but because it was actually true. I wanted to say something, but all words had left me.

Nikolai bristled even more, which was unlike him. "We knew that this marriage would be in name only," he pointed out. "She is still getting used to this life."

"After a year and a half? Admit it!" She faced me boldly, standing up to look down on me. "You're clinging to your old way of life, where you couldn't possibly have children with someone you didn't love. If you were a real Queen, you'd have left that behind by now."

Some courage trickled back into me and I lifted my chin. "I _have_ left it behind," I replied.

"Well, if that isn't your problem, then I must've been right before. So, what is it, little saint?" she asked, growling the title "saint." "Are you so above him that you can't even bear the thought of having his child?"

_Having a child, _I thought, with a flash of panic. _With Nikolai. _The world felt as though it had turned upside down.

Nikolai stood abruptly, his jaw clenched. "Leave," he ordered. "Now."

His mother glowered at him. "As for you," she said quietly, "I didn't expect you to give in to her foolish wishes so easily. Perhaps there are some feelings in this marriage, even if they are unrequited."

For some reason, this made Nikolai curl one hand into a fist at his side, though he carefully hid it from his mother. "I told you to leave," he reminded her. "You don't want me to tell you again."

With a last, furious glare at both of us, she stormed away in search of her husband. I watched her go, stunned. Nikolai waited until she disappeared from view before he sank back into his seat. He sighed heavily, pushing a hand through his hair. "I was hoping she wouldn't act like that," he stated drily.

"Apparently, you were wrong," I replied, still shaken.

"There's a first time for everything."

"She was right though," I pointed out sadly. I glanced down at my shoes in shame. "I'm no good as a Queen. Not when it comes to living with someone I don't love or having a child with him so that my country has an heir."

He shook his head. "Alina, there's a lot more to being Queen than that," he told me. "And trust me, you're doing fine. The people love you and you love them. You make good decisions for Ravka. That's all that matters."

"Is it?" I asked, and when he was silent in puzzlement, I went on, "That other thing she said, about how the feelings in our marriage are unrequited... Was that true?"

He gave me a long long look with those clever hazel eyes. I waited with a racing heart, realizing that I was holding my breath. Then he let out a sigh. "You're my friend, and nothing else," he replied at last. "I told you this marriage would be about power, not love."

"You also said that someday, we might have both."

The ghost of his fox-smile tugged at his mouth. He stood again and held out his hand to me. Blinking, I took it and he helped me to my feet. "I do love it when you quote me," he said, his hand lingering in mine. Then he began to lead me back to the Grand Palace. "Now, let's go, _tsaritsa. _I have to throw my parents out of our country, and trust me: you don't want to miss that."


End file.
